Dragonriders of Konoha
by Wingwyrm
Summary: A Queen is hatched and slaughters almost everyone on the hatching sands only to be stopped by one boy - far too young to be a rider... and a BOY. But it seems that Naruto is just someone who manages the impossible. Pre-slash, Kaka/Naru, Read the Warnings.


**Title**: Hatched Under a Red Star

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto owns Naruto, Anne McCaffrey owns Pern and the concept of Dragonriders.

**Warnings**: Blood, gore, violence, pre-slash, _undefined as to a one-shot or WIP_, no beta

**Pairings**: pre Kakashi/Naruto

**Summary**: A Queen is hatched and slaughters almost everyone on the hatching sands only to be stopped by one boy - far too young to be a rider... and a _boy_. But it seems that Naruto is just someone who manages the impossible.

**Author Note**: Not sure if this is ever going anywhere, it's just a test drive for one of three ideas for fusion between Naruto and Pern. Just over a thousand words and probably only interesting to people who know what Pern is about XD There are also name changes that I had to do to fit Naruto!Verse into Pern!Verse (and the opposite as well LOL), such as all dragon names ending with 'th' and all male riders having an apostrophe in their name, eg: Kakashi=K'shi.

**(Spoiler Warning) **_**Edited** to include Kyuubi's name in the manga. _

_**.o0o.**_

K'shi watched the Impression lazily. He wasn't sure why he was here, but since Tsunade told him to be here, he was here.

His eyes wandered ideally and he looked over the children that had been chosen to Impress. There was just under forty boys and six girls for the fifteen eggs. It was a small clutch, but it was another five Turns before the Thread would start to fall, they had some time. The sixteen and seventeen year old girls stood around the largest egg that was being hovered over by Katsuyuth. J'iya and Tsunade stood beside K'shi and looked over the potentials with him.

"So, who're the girls?" J'iya asked, trying to look nonchalant.

Tsunade punched him in the side of the head and scowled at him as he stumbled a few steps away, "What do you care about their names? You just want the hottest one to Impress so Gamath can fly her."

J'iya smirked and leered as he swaggered back over to the Weir Queen rider, "Tsunade, Princess..."

"Don't you 'princess' me, J'iya-"

"Who's that?" K'shi normally wouldn't have interrupted the arguing long term partners, but he could see a tiny blond head ducking around the back edges of the golden egg's dais. (He vaguely thought for a moment that he recognized the person, but then had to shake his head. M'ato was dead, as was the old Queen rider Kushina.)

Tsunade and J'iya turned to look just in time for the dragon's humming to intensify and the golden egg to crack down the centre.

Two of the girls around the egg screamed and a large, almost misshapen gold head appeared from the shell. The little queen roared and with great force, ripped the rest of the way out of her egg. She stood on the dais, furious and thrumming with anger. One of the girls who had screamed recovered and put a very fake smirk on her face. She straightened her spine and took one step towards the baby queen.

The queen screamed in rage and slashed out with her claws, ripping the girl in half. The girl hadn't even had a chance to scream.

The queen threw her head back and roared before her gaze snapped to the other girl who'd screamed and dashed with lightening speed to her. She stuck her muzzle against the girl's neck and took a great breath of air. K'shi knew that she hadn't like what she smelled because in the next moment, she'd ripped the girl's throat out.

By now the other four girls were scrambling away, having only wanted to Impress, not be killed by a raging youngling queen.

Wings raised and claws covered in blood, the queen hatchling flung herself at the closest object to her, which was another egg, and with great snapping jaws, broke the egg open. Her claws flashed in the fading light of day and dragon blood splattered the sands. The queen hissed and turned her bloody jaw to the boys, standing terrified around the egg. With a snap of her jaw, the boys broke the circle and started to run. The slowest boy died first, the little queen raking her claws over his back and snapping his neck as she raced after other others. One boy - the one she was focused on - ran past another egg and in her fury, the gold dragonet smashed her way through that egg as well, crushing the skull of the baby brown dragon.

"K'shi! Get Bronzes to grab the children! Get them out!" Tsunade turned to her Gold, *_Katsuyuth, tell her to stop!*_

*_I cannot,_* The great Gold Dragon lowered her head and hissed in agitation, *_There is something- wrong! I cannot talk to her!_*

Sixteen more boys died in the space of two minutes to the enraged and possibly crazy golden hatchling. Seven more eggs were torn apart under her claws. Blood stained the sands and covered child and adult alike.

In the chaos, three girls lived - and Impressed two greens and a blue. Six boys managed to Impress browns and bronzes before one boy was violently killed by the queen. The little bronze dragon, not even ten minutes from the egg, launched into the air and vanished _between_ with a screeching cry.

J'iya, Tsunade, K'shi, A'uma, G'ai; Weyr Leaders and Wing Leaders, watched in horror as the little queen ravaged the hatching sands, unable to stop her, only contain her in the birthing area and hope she would kill no one else, human or dragon.

Suddenly, she stopped howling and raging and turned her head sharply to the dais she had once been on in her egg. Her head cocked to the side and she took a tentative step towards the dais.

All others quieted and watched with dark eyes, every single person there having lost a loved one to the golden monster. The only sounds in the hatching area were the gasping of the dying and crying of those that would live.

And then a soft, _male_ voice whispered out: *"_Kuramath__?_"*

Kuramath roared angrily and ran at the little boy (Threads, but the boy was only twelve!). The boy flung his arms up to cover his face as Kuramath snapped at him. Her teeth caught one of his hands and he cried out in pain, but didn't cry any tears.

For a moment, Kuramath didn't move and then the boy slowly uncovered his face and looked in stunned awe at the hatchling queen.

"Did he just-" J'iya's mouth dropped in shock and he stared in disbelief.

"A boy?" Tsunade muttered, confused.

"_I'm Naruto,_" The blond twelve year old reached out shakily and pet the bloody, gold head, teeth still latched into his hand and forearm. "Are you my dragon?" Naruto asked in a louder voice and Kuramath released Naruto, tilted back her bloody jaw, and howled into the sky.

Naruto ignored his punctured and steadily bleeding arm and lunged at Kuramath, encircling her neck in his arms, smearing even more blood over the dragon.

The impossible had happened.

A crazy dragon who murdered her eggmates.

A crazy boy, who Impressed a queen.

_**.o0o.**_

To fly a Queen means that the two riders mate at the same time due to the psychic links between dragon and rider. The rider of the male then becomes Weyr Leader. If there is more than one Queen in a Weyr, the eldest Queen/rider is the head of the Weyr and the dragon/rider pair that flew her are the head Weyr Leader.

Dragons are telepathic with their rider in Dragonriders of Pern, so _italics _indicate telepathy between dragon and rider.

Dragons can telepathically talk to anyone they want, but humans can generally only hear their dragon unless the dragon talks directly to them. There are one or two people on Pern at a time that can hear all dragons. (In canon, Lessa and Masterharper Robinton.)

_Between_ is where dragons go when they teleport from one place to another. If they don't visualize where they're coming out, they get stuck _between,_ which is how dragons kill themselves when their rider dies.


End file.
